La Pajarera Negra
by Kure ga Bara
Summary: Sakura es contratada como enfermera por el joven Sasori para que cuide de su enferma abuela, pero aquella labor no dudara por mucho y la pelirrosa tendrá que marcharse, no obstante alguien no la dejara irse tan fácilmente.
1. Sueños tardíos

**Hola mis queridos lectores, pues aquí vengo otra vez con un fic extrañoso, ya saben estoy medio loquita y algo traumada con Sasori-sama así que todo lo que escribo es medio raro pero en fin, espero que les guste.**

**Advertencias: Hmmm… pues este fic contendrá lemon asi que ya saben lean bajo advertencia.**

**Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, la historia por otro lado sí.**

**Y ya sin más que decir pues a leer.**

* * *

><p><strong>La Pajarera Negra<strong>

**黒い鳥****籠**

(Kuroi torikago)

**Capitulo 1****: **_**Sueños tardíos: "Todo lo que está vivo con el tiempo muere, sin embargo, los restos de una criatura siempre son patéticos". **_

-"_En la pequeña pensión de la Rivera donde me hospedaba, diez años antes de la guerra, surgió en nuestra mesa una violenta discusión que exacerbando de pronto los ánimos, estuvo a punto de degenerar en furiosa reyerta."_- leía dulcemente con voz tersa, una joven de intensos ojos color jade y hermoso cabello rosado, cuyas finas hebras eran agitadas por el cálido viento que se colaba por la ventana, en aquella mañana de verano.

-_"La mayoría de los hombres poseen escasa imaginación."_- continuó la lectura, observando desde su asiento a la mujer de avanzada edad que yacía postrada en la cama que se hallaba a un lado de ella. –_"Todo aquello que no los afecta de una manera inmediata y directamente, y que no tiene sus sentidos, cual dura y afilada cuña, apenas logra excitarlos…"_- resonó su sedosa y tierna voz por aquella blanquecina habitación, mientras volvía a situar su mirada en aquella anciana, cuyos ojos se cerraban con una lentitud imperturbable y su rostro parecía desvanecerse en el paso de unos segundos.

-"_…mas si un día ante sus ojos acontece algo insignificante, estallan de inmediato apasionadamente. Entonces, en cierto modo, la apatía se convierte en frenético arrebato…"- _dejó que la última frase se disolviera en el ambiente con sosiego, pronunciando las palabras con un tono cada vez más delgado. Examinó una vez más a aquella mujer,, con la mirada baja, para percatarse de que ahora, parecía estar durmiendo profundamente.

Cerro el libro que sostenía delicadamente entre sus manos, dejando ver así, el titulo de aquel texto "_Veinticuatro horas de la vida de una mujer"_, se levantó de aquella vieja silla de madera y caminó tranquilamente hasta donde se hallaba aquella dama, toco con delicadeza su muñeca y confirmo sus sospechas. Después de unos cuantos segundos de observarla con detenimiento, se dibujo lentamente en su níveo rostro un mohín cargado de tristeza, pronto logro divisar una silueta conocida pasar cerca del umbral de la puerta.

-Shizune-san, lo siento… Tsunade-sama ha muerto.- dijo la ojijade apenada.

-Mmm… de acuerdo.- respondió la mujer de cabello negro corto y de ojos cafés, que llevaba puesta una bata blanca, para después seguir su camino por el pasillo.

Contempló desde la entrada del cuarto, como el cuerpo, ya sin vida de la mujer, era preparado para ser llevado a la morgue. Vio así la forma en que una de las enfermeras, cortó con unas tijeras el brazalete que tenia escrito el nombre y número de habitación de la ya occisa y colocaba una tarjeta atándola al pulgar de su pie, para cuidadosamente introducir el cuerpo en una bolsa a la medida, de apariencia cristalina, y por último, reunir todas sus pertenencias en una caja de cartón.

-Déjala en la recepción, en caso de que alguien venga.- le informó, de manera amable y tímida, la mujer de cabello negro azulado y ojos perlados, mientras le entregaba aquella caja.

Camino por los pasillos con calma, dirigiéndose hasta la recepción en donde tomo asiento en una de las tantas sillas y espero el momento en que le avisaran si alguien reclamaría los objetos personales de la ya fallecida paciente. Abrió la caja con interés y observo los artículos que yacían en su interior, unos cuantos libros, una fotografía de la mujer en sus años de juventud con quien parecía ser su hermano menor, unos cuantos tablones de apuestas y un llavero con una hermosa piedra de jade, entre otras cosas.

-¿Llevas mucho esperando?- le preguntó aquella mujer pelinegra, sacándola abruptamente de sus pensamientos.

-¡No!... para nada.- dijo en un sobresalto, tapando la caja. –¿No ha llamado nadie, Shizune-san?- pregonó ella con curiosidad y preocupación.

-No, lo lamento, ella ya no tenía familiares vivos.- le respondió con gentileza. –Puedes ponerla en la basura.- le expresó mientras colocaba una mano en su hombro, mirando aquella insulsa caja, para luego retirarse del lugar.

-Si… está bien…- susurró para sí con distracción. Se levantó con letargo de la incómoda silla y se dirigió hasta la puerta trasera del hospital, aquella que decía: "_Salida de emergencia"_, una vez fuera, se condujo hasta el gran cubo de basura metálico, que se encontraba al otro lado del pequeño callejón. Lo abrió con monotonía y observo como en su interior se encontraban de manera olvidada, un par de cajas más, _"Shirakawa Minami Objetos Personales"_ leyó mentalmente la etiqueta de uno de los paquetes, pasando por su mente, cuan solitario debería ser terminar tan solo como una cuantas cosas abandonadas en la basura. Pensativa, al fin decidió no dejar que el recuerdo de aquella mujer, a la cual había atendido por un tiempo, se perdiera entre el montón de deshechos, observo una vez más aquel bulto que sostenía, cerro el contenedor y regreso de nuevo al hospital con caja en mano y con una resolución en mente que lo cambiaria todo.

Realizó la parada al autobús en la esquina, y con periódico y caja en mano, lo abordo. Se coloco los audífonos de su pequeño mp3 y se sentó hasta el fondo, en donde se hallaba un poco mas vacio, colocando sus pertenencias encima de sus piernas, hojeo el periódico en busca de aquello que realmente le interesaba. Sin pensarlo, desvió su mirada hacia la ventana que se encontraba a un costado de ella y observando el monótono paisaje de la ciudad se pregunto mentalmente, si todo lo que había hecho era realmente lo correcto. Examinó nuevamente el obituario en busca de algo de interés, cuando un pequeño anuncio capto su atención.

-_"Se solicita enfermera personal."_- leyó en un murmullo que apenas si se escuchó, implantándosele así un brillo de alegría en los ojos. –Hmmm… suena bastante bien…- se dijo para sus adentros contemplando la esperanza de su nueva vida. Saco una pluma del bolsillo de su suéter blanco y encerró aquel pequeño anuncio en un círculo, soltando así una sonrisa llena de argucia.

Llegó a su apartamento a media tarde, aun con el cansancio producido por esa mañana, sin embargo, toda preocupación se esfumo gracias a aquella ilusión de un cambio en su profesión, en eso que tanto amaba. Dejó las cosas que llevaba consigo desde el trabajo, en la mesa del minúsculo comedor, y mirando por el rabillo del ojo el reloj, se altero en sobre manera, a lo cual como respuesta comenzó a quitarse con premura los zapatos y aquello que llevaba encima.

-Rayos, olvide que hoy había quedado con Ino, para ir a comer al café.- habló agitada mientras corría a su habitación semidesnuda, con la intención de ponerse algo más adecuado para ir con su mejor amiga. Salió de su cuarto poco más de cinco minutos después, vestida con una falda color gris que le llegaba hasta la mitad de los muslos, una blusa rojo cadmio y unas botas negras de tacón. Cepilló un poco su rosada cabellera, la cual se situaba por encima de sus hombros y la adorno con una peineta de color rojo.

Observó nuevamente el reloj y se dio cuenta que aún le quedaban veinte minutos antes de la hora acordada, busco el periódico en su mesa y corto cuidadosamente el anuncio que había marcado con anterioridad, tomo el teléfono y marco el numero que venía escrito. Esperó unos cuantos segundos antes de que una mujer le contestara al otro lado del auricular, habló con ella durante unos minutos, para después colgar. –Bien, ahora todo está listo.- se dijo a sí misma con una gran sonrisa plasmada en el rostro. Una vez hecho esto, se dirigió presurosa hasta la entrada de su departamento y salió con intenciones de ir a aquel café-restaurante en el que había quedado de verse con su vieja amiga.

Llegó al lugar, puntual como era su costumbre y en una de las mesas logro divisar a una muchacha de larga cabellera rubia atada en una coleta y grandes ojos azules, le lanzo un cordial y leve gesto con la mano, para caminar lentamente hasta donde esta se encontraba.

-¿Has esperado por mucho, Ino?- preguntó la pelirrosa mientras se sentaba en la silla que yacía de frente a su conocida.

-No realmente, la verdad es que acabo de llegar, frentona.- le contestó la ojiazul de manera socarrona y alegre.

-Que graciosa, Ino-cerda.- replicó con algo de molestia, mientras abría la carta del menú. -¡Mesero!- voceo al susodicho con un movimiento de su mano, que le indicaba al joven que se acercara.

-¿En qué les puedo servir, señoritas?- dijo el muchacho, una vez en la cercanía.

-Puede traerme una carne arrachera con algo de papas a la francesa y un refresco de cola grande, por favor.- le expresó la rubia mirando al camarero como si este fuese comestible.

-A mi puede traerme una ensalada de pollo y una limonada, por favor.- dijo la ojijade cerrando el menú y sin mirar directamente al chico.

-E-enseguida.- habló con nerviosismo al sentir la penetrante mirada azul que se clavaba en su fisonomía, entretanto recogía las cartas del menú con cortesía, para posteriormente retirarse.

-Estas a dieta o qué… solo has pedido eso, generalmente comes más que yo.- argumentó prácticamente de la nada, mientras le inspeccionaba con malicia.

-No… es solo que quizá este algo nerviosa.- replicó con desasosiego.

-¿Nerviosa por qué?... ¿acaso te ocurrió algo?- manifestó en una interrogante la joven de rubios cabellos.

-Pues veras… mira esto.- declaró dudosa extendiéndole aquel recorte de periódico que recién había sacado de su bolso. –Tengo una entrevista mañana.- concluyó ya con ánimos y decisión.

-Enfermera personal… ¿qué hay de tu empleo?- le pregonó con asombro mientras tomaba el pedazo de papel y lo leía rápidamente.

-Ya me canse del hospital.- le respondió la pelirrosa negando con la cabeza y con una mueca que reflejaba su hastió.

-¿Por qué?... ¿qué paso?- le cuestionó confundida.

-Aquí tienen su pedido.- dijo el joven camarero interrumpiendo de momento aquella conversación, entregándoles a cada quien lo que habían ordenado.

-Gracias.- dijeron ambas a la par.

-Por nada, estoy para servirles.- expresó con suma cortesía y se retiro.

-Perdí un paciente hoy.- le mencionó con aquejo y melancolía en su mirar. –Tsunade-sama…- susurró con algo de lo que parecía ser arrepentimiento.

-Lo lamento tanto.- enunció la ojiazul mientras tomaba de la mano a su amiga.

-Es solo que… murió y en ese instante era como si no pudieran esperar para sacarla de ahí, ¿me entiendes?, es como si fuera un simple negocio y ya.- arguyó con frustración.

-Sí, pero te tenia a ti ¿no es verdad?- le objetó a manera de consuelo.

-Si por supuesto, pero me molesto tanto, es que ya ni siquiera les interesa, fue tan deprimente ver como se la llevaban, como si solo fuese un pedazo mas de carne.- habló con enojo y nostalgia a la vez.

-Oye Sakura, pero esto está en la nada… esta a las afueras de Konoha en medio del bosque, en ese lugar que prácticamente colinda con la ciudad de la Arena.- le reprochó la rubia, observando ya con más detenimiento el anuncio.

-No tienes de que preocuparte, mira conseguiré las horas que necesito para terminar la escuela de enfermería, me pagaran y podre ayudar a una persona, a mi manera.- infirió la ojijade de manera orgullosa, señalándose a sí misma con el dedo índice.

-Es prácticamente un pueblito olvidado por la mano de dios, donde la gente ni siquiera tiene dinero.- la miró con el rostro repleto de sorna.

-Realmente no creo que este olvidado por dios.- habló con algo de sarcasmo. -Y un cambio siempre es bueno cuando se es joven ¿no crees?, además me ofrecerán techo y comida, qué más puedo pedir, así no tendré que conducir a diario hasta ese lugar, mañana ya veremos qué pasa.- se expresó ella con sumo optimismo, una gran sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro y sus ojos de empaparon de alegría.

-Bueno si crees que es lo mejor y te hace feliz, que se le va a hacer. Yo te apoyo en todo, ya lo sabes.- dijo la ojiazul sin más remedio que la resignación, pues su amiga era terca a más no poder.

-¡Gracias!- exclamó con satisfacción, dirigiéndole un tenue abrazo a su querida amiga del alma.

A la mañana siguiente se encaramó un poco más tarde que de costumbre. Al sonar el despertador se levanto de la cama con sosiego, se dirigió al baño con la intención de ducharse, y se vistió de manera formal, colocándose un vestido negro de una sola pieza con tirantes, que resaltaba su figura, un fino suéter gris, unas medias negras y unos zapatos del mismo color, que a su vez hacían juego con el vestido. Acomodó su cabello de lado y lo adorno con un broche del mismo color que el suéter, desayuno con calma y tomo las llaves de su auto, que rara vez usaba, para dirigirse al lugar de la entrevista, que posiblemente seria el sitio donde de ahora en adelante trabajaría.

Condujo por la carretera alrededor de poco más de tres horas y siguiendo el mapa, el cual la mujer que le había atendido el teléfono el día anterior, le aconsejo usar, llego hasta los confines de la ciudad de Konoha, un lugar que a la joven Sakura le parecía de lo más hermoso, absoluta vegetación por donde mirara, enormes arboles y animales de bosque por doquier, incluso los camino aun eran de tierra. Pronto llego al lugar marcado en el mapa, acrecentando así su alegría, al imaginarse como seria ahora la vida con su nuevo empleo, si es que se lo otorgaban.

-Bien… ahora debo girar a la izquierda.- viró el volante del viejo auto color rojo que conducía y llego hasta un amplio terreno, cuyo letrero en la entrada decía _"Propiedad privada – No entrar_, haciendo caso omiso de dicho cartel, se adentro en aquellos lares, siguiendo el camino que era marcado por dos franjas de tierra libre de césped. Así logro llegar hasta una tétrica y desolada casa, que lúgubremente se encontraba pintada de un negro descolorido. –Ay por dios…- murmuro para sí al observar la gran casa al estilo victoriano de aparentemente dos plantas; se estaciono enfrente, bajo del automóvil y se dirigió hasta la entrada.

Miro su reloj de mano, había llegado tan solo 5 minutos antes de la hora pactada. Se acerco con pasos diligentes hasta la puerta y notando que esta no tenía timbre, toco con delicadeza el aldabón un par de veces, espero unos segundos y al no ver respuesta, volvió a tocar. –Hola… disculpen…- bramo a medias de manera seca, sin obtener respuesta alguna por un buen rato. –¡Disculpen ¿hay alguien aquí?!- exclamo nuevamente tocando la puerta esta vez con los nudillos.

-_Un momento, por favor.- _logró escuchar una voz masculina al otro lado, que para sus oídos era sencillamente melodiosa, mientras percibía como la cerradura comenzaba a abrirse. -¿Qué es lo que desea?- pregunto extrañado un misterioso joven, de entre la pequeña abertura de la puerta dejando ver únicamente su rostro. Su piel era blanquecina y pálida, de sedoso y vivo cabello color rojo y unos inescrutables ojos miel, aquella atractiva e imponente figura le provoco un ligero sonrojo a la ojijade.

-B-buenas tardes… y-yo… vengo por el anuncio del periódico, e-el de se solicita enfermera.- tartamudeo, pues en cuanto poso su ojos en los del muchacho, sintió perderse en ellos. Ante lo dicho el pelirrojo articulo un gesto que reflejaba incomprensión y desgana. –Hablé con su empleada domestica ayer por la tarde, ella me dijo que viniera el día de hoy, a esta hora, para una entrevista, mi nombre es H-haruno… Sakura.- le expresó ella con sumo nerviosismo y distracción, pues aquella profunda mirada y la apariencia del joven le apartaban con descaro de la realidad.

-Ah sí, ahora lo recuerdo, la enfermera que solicite.- dijo de manera fría e indiferente mientras abría la puerta por completo. –Disculpe mi descortesía, soy el dueño de la casa, Akasuna no Sasori, pase por favor.-

* * *

><p><strong>NOTAS:<strong>

**Ojala y les haya gustado y si no pues háganmelo saber en un review, aunque no es obligatorio.**

**Actualizare este fic cada jueves, será jueves de fic jojo.**

**Se despide su loca escritora, no vemos en el siguiente cap.**


	2. Pajarera Negra

**¡Hola mis queridos lectores!**

**Hoy es jueves jojo así que aquí les traigo el segundo capítulo espero les guste.**

***Bueno antes de empezar, el turtupilin (o a veces conocido como Churrinche (Argentina), Mosquero Bermellón, Saca-tu-Real (Chile) cuyo nombre científico es Pyrocephalus rubinus es un ave que en lo personal me parece muy bella, el macho tiene copete rojo, antifaz negro, garganta roja, abdomen y pecho rojo, dorso gris, alas negras, cola negra y pico negro, busquen alguna imagen en google y verán que es muy bonito.**

**Ya sin más pues a leer.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 2<strong>**: **_**Pajarera Negra, "Mis pensamientos cada vez más abstractos y profundos, son encerrados dentro de aquella pajarera negra." **_

-B-buenas tardes… y-yo… vengo por el anuncio del periódico, e-el de se solicita enfermera.- tartamudeó, pues en cuanto poso su ojos en los del muchacho, sintió perderse en ellos. Ante lo dicho, el pelirrojo articulo un gesto que reflejaba incomprensión y desgana. –Hablé con su empleada domestica ayer por la tarde, ella me dijo que viniera el día de hoy, a esta hora, para una entrevista, mi nombre es H-haruno… Sakura.- le expresó ella con sumo nerviosismo y distracción, pues aquella profunda mirada y la apariencia del joven le apartaban con descaro de la realidad.

-Ah sí, ahora lo recuerdo, la enfermera que solicite.- dijo de manera fría e indiferente mientras abría la puerta por completo. –Disculpe mi descortesía, soy el dueño de la casa, Akasuna no Sasori, pase por favor.- habló de manera cordial, extendiendo su mano exhortándola a entrar.

-Muchas gracias…- por poco murmuró aquellas palabras, pues una extraña inquietud se apropio de ella, al sentir como la mirada del ojimiel se posaba en su figura y la inspeccionaba de arriba abajo.

Se adentró con timidez en aquella vetusta casa, observando el interior de esta con sumo interés, miró el tapiz verde olivo ya demacrado por el paso del tiempo, el cual cubría, en apariencia, la totalidad de la casa, las paredes del recibidor en donde se situaba, se hallaban vacías, ni un cuadro a la vista, mas en él, se encontraban dos pequeñas sillas gemelas hechas de una deslucida madera y una diminuta mesita del mismo material. De pronto y sacándola abruptamente de sus pensamientos, sintió un escalofrió recorrer su columna, al escuchar como la puerta se cerraba a sus espaldas.

-Por aquí, por favor.- la condujo por el largo pasillo del vestíbulo, tomando la delantera, hasta la estancia de la enorme y vieja morada. –Puede tomar asiento, si gusta.- sugirió con un tono cargado de total indiferencia ante la pelirrosa, mas su mirada expresaba lo contrario, pues no la había apartado de la susodicha desde que esta había llegado. –¿Le ofrezco algo?... un café o té quizá.- profirió de manera cortes al ver como ella se sentaba lentamente en el sofá.

-Un té estaría bien, muchas gracias.- le expresó de forma retraída mientras se acomodaba el vestido y un rojo pastel coloreaba lentamente sus mejillas.

-Vuelvo enseguida.- articuló aquellas palabras con apatía, aun sin apartar la vista de la ojijade. Caminó hacia el gran comedor que se hallaba a la izquierda de la muchacha y entro en la cocina, la cual la pelirrosa no alanzaba a deslindar del todo. –Únicamente tengo negro y de limón… ¿de cuál prefiere?- se alcanzo a escuchar su dulce pero impasible voz en la lejanía.

-¡Limón!... l-limón, por favor.- musitó en un respingo, pues el tono del muchacho, que tan atractivo le parecía, la saco de sus abstractas reflexiones de golpe. Ya en la distracción y con su mente parcialmente en blanco, poblada únicamente por la imagen de su anfitrión, empezó a examinar la extensa habitación en la que se encontraba; descubrió nuevamente aquel tapiz verde olivo ya sin color, un juego de sillones conformado por tres piezas y un taburete que estaban forrados por una tela de colores verdes y violáceos muertos y una mesa de centro, aparentemente de caoba y de una antigüedad incalculable, mas lo que en verdad llamó su atención, fue que a diferencia de las paredes del recibidor, las de la estancia estaban adornadas, colmadas de cuadros que a los ojos de la joven parecían muy peculiares.

-Que pinturas tan más extrañas… casi todos son de aves, más aun… aves enjauladas…- farfulló para sus adentros, dándole un vistazo a aquellos singulares lienzos desde el sillón donde se ubicaba.

-Perdone mí de demora.- dijo con una modestia en sus palabras que su rostro simplemente no reflejaba, entretanto colocaba con delicadeza y pulcritud, una charola probablemente de plata que contenía un juego de té, en la mesa.

-No hay problema, Akasuna-san.- declaró ella con sumo desasosiego, soltando inevitablemente una risita exaltada.

-Le agradecería que me llamara por mi primer nombre.- le especificó en un tono sutil y atento, que la hizo estremecer, a la par que serbia aquel liquido verde mieloso en las pequeñas tazas de porcelana blanca adornadas con garigoleados color marrón. -¿Le apetece con azúcar?- pregunto mirándola a los ojos.

-S-si… por favor.- balbuceó sintiéndose ultrajada por aquella mirada color melaza, que parecía poder verlo todo de ella.

-¿Una o dos cucharadas?- volvió a cuestionarla con una amabilidad que su fisonomía no manifestaba, lo cual la turbaba en sobremanera.

- Eh… dos, por favor.- respondió completamente absorta, pues su mente y todo su buen juicio, eran absorbidos por la imagen de aquel enigmático joven.

Abrió, en finos movimientos la azucarera y vertió dos cucharaditas de aquel polvo blanquecino en una de las tazas, la tomó con sus delgados dedos y se la entrego a la pelirrosa, para después coger la suya propia y sentarse en otro de los sillones quedando así frente a ella.

-Y… ¿de dónde viene usted?- le interrogó con actitud neutral, mientras saboreaba el exquisito aroma del té.

-Vengo de la ciudad… de Konoha.- replicó con sumo nerviosismo, dando unos cuantos sorbos a aquel fluido de tan deliciosa fragancia, evitando de manera torpe un cruce de miradas, pues de verlo directamente a los ojos, sabía que nuevamente se perdería en aquellos abismales orbes color miel.

-Se encuentra un poco lejos de aquí, pero considerando donde estamos, todo está relativamente lejos.- realizó un observación perspicaz, curvando sus labios en una tenue sonrisa, por primera vez lo vio sonreír y para sorpresa misma de la ojijade, aquel mohín del joven le había gustado en sobre medida.

-Tiene razón, pero es un lugar en verdad bello.- arguyó con un sonrojo en sus mejillas, sintiendo como su corazón aceleraba los pasos de sus latidos ante aquel simple gesto del pelirrojo.

-La mayoría no piensa igual, es por eso que nadie, aparte de usted y otra muchacha, han venido a solicitar el empleo.- le habló con seriedad, mirándola de forma apacible, como sintiendo cierto interés en su persona, aquel ademan del ojimiel enviaba una vibrante onda por todo el cuerpo de la pelirrosa, algo que la hacía sentirse indefensa. - Y dígame ¿en que trabajaba antes?- prosiguió con la entrevista, aun sin apartar sus ojos de ella.

-T-trabajaba en el hospital de la ciudad, como asistente de enfermera.- titubeó de momento, pues sin quererlo sus nervios se incrementaban con el paso del tiempo, y no solo por el hecho de no saber si se quedaría con aquel empleo, sino también porque la presencia del joven Akasuna descontrolaba inconscientemente sus sentidos.

-¿Asistente de enfermera?- preguntó con interés, mientras dejaba la taza de té en la mesa, aun sin haber probado su contenido.

-Sí… aun estoy en la escuela de enfermería, a decir verdad me falta muy poco para graduarme.- objetó con una sonrisa en el rostro, liberando con ello un poco de esa inquietud que le aquejaba.

-Oh ya veo… y bien ¿no tiene ningún inconveniente en tener que venir a vivir aquí?- interpeló a la única razón por la que la pelirrosa podría no aceptar el trabajo.

-No, claro que no.- expresó con total sinceridad, negando con la cabeza de manera un tanto infantil.

-Bien, eso es excelente.- dijo levantándose de su asiento para dirigirse hasta donde se encontraba Sakura. –¿Cree que pueda empezar hoy mismo, señorita Haruno?- le sonrió nuevamente al hacer aquella pregunta mientras estiraba su mano de forma cordial.

-Si, por supuesto pero… hay un pequeño problema…- infirió en el asunto, entretanto se levantaba del sofá y le daba la mano al ojimiel, estrechándola con inseguridad.

-Y ¿cuál es el problema?- le pregonó confundido, aun sin soltar su mano y apretándola con firmeza, lanzándole una mirada ladina.

-Pues… aun no me ha dicho a quién debo cuidar, S-sasori-san.- vaciló por un segundo al hacer aquella pregunta, sintiendo como aquel calor que emanaba de la mano del ojimiel, recorría su brazo hasta subir a sus mejillas, transformándose lentamente en un intenso rojo carmín.

-Pero claro…- mascullo con tono suave y delicado, al soltar pausadamente la fina y pálida mano de la ojijade, escrutando hondo las reacciones de la misma. –Es mi abuela… es a ella ha quien deberá cuidar, lleva meses enferma y los doctores me han dicho que ya no le queda mucho tiempo de vida, a lo sumo una semana o dos, quizá.- dio un par de pasos hacia atrás. –Normalmente no necesitaría de alguien, pero ahora mi trabajo me exige más y no me permite atenderla como me gustaría; en estos momentos ella está durmiendo, pero se la presentare en cuanto se instale en la casa.- habló con una melancólica sonrisa dibujada en el rostro y una mirada caída que ocultaba algo más.

-A-ahora comprendo.- dijo ella en voz baja, afligiéndose profundamente ante el semblante del pelirrojo. –Entonces… ¿le parece bien si vuelvo a la ciudad por mi equipaje y regreso aquí esta noche para asumir mi puesto?- coligió de manera alegre, entretanto era conducida hasta la puerta principal.

-Me parece bien, la estaremos esperando esta noche, Sakura-san.- declaró con satisfacción y un tono menos ecuánime, para abrirle la puerta en señal de caballerosidad.

-Una última cosa, Sasori-san. La criada que me atendió ayer por teléfono ¿no se encuentra el día de hoy?- expuso su duda de forma abierta y sencilla, mientras daba unos cuantos pasos fuera del lugar.

-Oh ella… ya no trabaja más aquí, precisamente ayer fue su último día, me había pedido con anticipación dejar su puesto, por ello decidí contratar una enfermera.- dijo él con indiferencia ante el tema, posándose en el umbral de la puerta para observarla con disimulado apego.

-Claro, ya entiendo… hasta esta noche.- se despidió un tanto sorprendida por aquella noticia y camino con dilación hasta su auto.

Subió al vehículo tranquilamente y observo una vez más el rostro del ojimiel, que aun se asomaba desde la entrada de la casa, notó como un cálido ardor se implantaba en sus mejillas, percatándose así de que se había sonrojado nuevamente, ante la insondable mirada del muchacho que a ella tanto le ofuscaba. Arrancó el automóvil desviando la vista para evitar un bochorno aun mayor y se encamino de regreso a la ciudad.

Llegó hasta su hogar en menos de dos horas, era media tarde lo cual indicaba que en menos tiempo del que esperaba anochecería y aun quedaban muchas cosas por hacer. Con la intención de arreglar sus pertenencias para la inesperada mudanza, subió las escaleras de un gran edificio, hasta arribar al segundo piso, que es en donde se encontraba su apartamento. Una vez ahí, fuera, frente a su puerta logro atisbar la figura de su rubia amiga.

-¡Sakura!...- alzó la voz aclamando el nombre de la pelirrosa, mostrándole un semblante de preocupación. –Dime… ¿cómo te fue?... ¿qué es lo que te dijeron?... ¿te dieron el empleo?- amontono una tras otra aquellas preguntas con celeridad y una angustia semejante a la que siente una madre por un hijo en apuros.

-Espera, Ino no puedo contestar todas esas preguntas al mismo tiempo.- rió de manera alegre y divertida ante el demandante interrogatorio repleto de ansiedad de su amiga. –Ven, pasa y te cuento todo, además necesito que me ayudes.- dijo ella mientras abría la puerta de su departamento y sonreía para sus adentros.

-¿Ayudarte a qué?... vamos Sakura, cuéntame ya que paso.- replicó con desesperación mientras se adentraba tras de la pelirrosa a la vivienda. –Bueno ya, dime… ¿te contrataron o no?- protesto con inconformidad, mientras se cruzaba de brazos y hacia un leve puchero.

-Pues veras…- inconcluyó aquella frase de manera intencional, dibujándose en su rostro una falsa mueca que expresaba decepción. -¡Sí!... ¡me contrataron!- exclamo con emoción.

-¿Enserio?... a ver, cuéntame qué pasó.- habló la rubia mientras se sentaba en el pequeño sofá de la prácticamente diminuta sala y exhortaba a la ojijade a imitarla.

-Mira…- emprendió con aquella simple palabra, para después tomar asiento. –Fue… a decir verdad fue un tanto extraño.- dijo ella pensativa, como no sabiendo explicarse.

-¿Extraño en qué sentido?- le cuestionó sin entender del todo el asunto.

-Hmmm… no lo sé, es solo que yo pensaba… pensaba que el lugar sería algo más común y que quien me recibiría seria un ancianito o la sirvienta con la que hable el día de ayer, pero no fue así.- argumentó insegura de sus propios pensamientos, mientras rememoraba todo lo antes sucedido.

-Bueno, y si no fue como pensabas, entonces ¿cómo fue?- interpeló ahora con más confusión que antes.

-Pues la casa era un lugar enorme y viejo, es una de esas casas al estilo occidental y quien me recibió no fue ni la sirvienta ni un viejito carente de cuidados, si no un joven prácticamente de mi edad, quien es el dueño de la casa.- ordeno sus ideas, para por fin armar una explicación más coherente.

-¿Un joven?- le pregonó en un tono cargado de picardía, lanzándole una mirada socarrona.

-Sí, su nombre es Akasuna no Sasori, es una persona de lo más extraña pero…- enmudeció de pronto al traer a su mente la imagen del pelirrojo.

-Pero ¿qué?- le cuestionó desbordando curiosidad por cada poro de su piel.

-Pero… para que negártelo si de todos modos ves fácilmente a través de mi.- expresó aquellas palabras con algo de fastidio. –Su mirada… si te soy sincera, todo él me pareció encantador, verlo fue como ver un personaje salido de un cuento o algo así.- dijo desconcertada, pues hasta ahora nadie había provocado aquellas sensaciones en ella, y más por un simple intercambio de miradas y palabras formales.

-Yo diría que te ha gustado, más bien.- se rió de manera burlona ante la poca percepción de la pelirrosa. –Pero dime, que paso con el trabajo, ¿qué fue lo que te dijo?- la miró con una sagacidad y bribonería que su tono de voz no demostraba.

-Pues tendré que cuidar a su abuela, quien al parecer está muy enferma y no le queda ya mucho tiempo de vida, me pidió que empezara hoy mismo, así que tengo que regresar con mis cosas para poder instalarme esta misma noche.- arguyó pensativa. –Aunque hay una cosa que me incomoda…- se manifestó una indecisión evidente en sus palabras, haciendo un gesto que aparentaba desagrado.

-Creí que no tenías inconveniente en tener que mudarte.- aceleró aquella conclusión observándola barahúnda mente.

-No, no es eso, lo que pasa es que resulta que la muchacha de la limpieza ya no trabaja ahí, así que solo seremos él y yo en esa casa… y su abuela.- infirió de manera abstracta, enfocándose en el susodicho sin percatarse en su totalidad de aquel hecho.

-¿Y qué es lo que te preocupa?- preguntó la ojiazul fingiendo incomprensión y alzando los hombros.

-Como que qué me preocupa, pues que no es obvio… e-el tener que estar en esa casa… s-sola con ese h-hombre.- habló sintiendo como un extraño nerviosismo se adueñaba de ella haciendo que balbuceara sin remedio. –E-es solo que… en cuanto miro sus ojos siento que mi mente se pone en blanco y no puedo pensar en nada mas que no sea él.- confesó sus repentinos sentimientos con timidez, sintiendo como su rostro se ponía totalmente rojo.

-Aquí y en china eso se llama amor a primera vista, Sakura. Solo tú eres tan cabezota como para no darte cuenta.- declaró con incordia ante la poca experiencia en las relaciones sentimentales de la pelirrosa.

-¡Y-yo no diría que es amor!... pero para que mentir, creo que me ha gustado, supongo que porque es diferente a los otros hombres que he conocido. Aunque dudo que alguien como él, pueda fijarse en una chica de extravagante cabello rosa y amplia frente como yo.- por poco y susurro aquella última frase, con la decepción apagando el brillo de sus ojos. -En fin, ya no quiero hablar de eso, mejor ayúdame a hacer mis maletas para irme de una vez, antes de que se haga más tarde.- trató de cambiar el tema de un momento a otro, recordando los asuntos por los cuales había regresado.

-Sí, sí, sí, está bien.- aparentó ignorar sus comentarios pues sabía que de insistir más en el tema la pelirrosa terminaría enojándose, así que se levanto junto con ella y juntas se dirigieron hasta su habitación con la intención de arreglar las cosas para su partida.

Una vez hecho eso, la ojijade y su rubia amiga bajaron hasta la entrada del edificio con maletas en mano, una vez fuera del lugar, subieron las valijas al automóvil y sin más remedio se prepararon para la despedida.

-Háblame en cuanto llegues.- profirió unas palabras de preocupación mientras observaba como la pelirrosa subía al vehículo.

-Voy a estar bien, no te preocupes, te escribiré por correo para que me cuentes que hay de nuevo en Konoha ¿de acuerdo?- dijo ella asomando la cabeza por la ventanilla del conductor.

-Está bien, cuídate. ¡Ah! y no olvides contarme como te va con tu guapo jefe.- pronuncio aquella primera frase con preocupación solo para soltar una risilla sarcástica en lo último.

-Si claro… guapo jefe, que chistosita Ino-cerda.- masculló haciendo un mohín infantil, entretanto arrancaba el motor del coche.

-Que te vaya bien, frentona.- vocifero aquellas palabras despidiéndose con un gesto de la mano al ver como Sakura se ponía en marcha hacia su nueva vida.

Condujo alrededor de dos horas y media, pues de noche el tráfico por la carretera era menos pesado. El tiempo pasó ligero y pronto llego a aquella casa tan peculiar en las afueras de la ciudad, estacionó nuevamente su auto cerca de la entrada y con tranquilidad bajo de este, adentrándose así en la espesa noche que se hacía más profunda al no haber ninguna luz cerca más que la de los faroles delanteros de su vehículo. Extrajo las valijas del coche, lo apagó y se dirigió hasta la puerta principal, para después tomar el aldabón y estamparlo con fuerza contra la puerta.

-¡Sasori-san!...- dio un leve alarido para anunciar su llegada. –He traído ya mis pertenencias para poder instalarme…- vocifero con voz suave y tranquila. Segundos después escucho el ruido de la cerradura al abrirse con lentitud.

-Buenas noches Sakura-san, adelante por favor.- dijo el muchacho pelirrojo al abrir la puerta en su totalidad, alentándola a entrar. –Me alegro de que no llegara tan tarde, espero no haya sido un inconveniente.- le mostro una sonrisa fría pero amigable mientras le ayudaba con sus maletas.

-No, no ha sido ningún problema.- habló en voz baja mientras se sonrojaba levemente ante el gesto del ojimiel. Caminó hasta el recibidor, observando la varonil espalda del joven, sonrojándose una vez más ante aquellos pensamientos turbios que cruzaban su mente con tan solo verlo, cosa que por un momento logró evitar que se percatara de cuan poca luz había en el lugar, pues todo era alumbrado únicamente por unas cuantas velas que se hallaban figuradamente por todo el sitio.

-La llevare a la que será su habitación.- habló sin mostrarle el rostro, pues aun caminaba de frente dirigiéndola hasta unas escaleras que llevaban al segundo piso. –Disculpe la escasa luz, pero un fusible se fundió y aun no he podido cambiarlo.- se expresó con una cortesía que sin querer la hizo estremecer entretanto subía aquellas escaleras.

-N-no hay problema.- arguyó con timidez, siguiendo los pasos del pelirrojo hasta un cuarto que se hallaba a unos cuantos pasos de un pequeño pasillo.

-Esta será su recamara de ahora en adelante, espero que la encuentre acogedora.- manifestó dejando las valijas de la ojijade en el suelo cerca de la entrada. –Si me permite, iré a cambiar ese fusible, siéntase como en su casa, no me tardo.- dio unos pasos en la dirección de la que provenían con la intención de retirarse.

-Muchas gracias.- dijo ella encogiéndose de hombros, mientras le observaba alejarse. Se adentro por completo en la habitación que era iluminada por dos o tres velas y acomodo sus maletas cerca del ropero rustico de madera que se encontraba allí. De pronto y sin que ella lo quisiera, sintió la necesidad de ir al baño, algo natural, pues había sido un largo viaje y no había tenido la oportunidad de ir antes de encaminarse a su nuevo hogar. –Me pregunto ¿en dónde estará el cuarto de servicio?- le manifestó a la nada sin esperanza de una respuesta.

Salió de la recamara con la ilusión de divisar en la cercanía al joven Sasori, sin embargo no halló ni rastro de él, por lo que se adentro en la penumbra tratando de encontrar aquello que le había obligado a salir de su habitación. En medio de la obscuridad logró vislumbrar un pequeño rayo de luz que se colaba por una puerta entre abierta al fondo del pasillo. Se dirigió hasta el sitio y abrió la puerta con lentitud, mas lo que encontró no era para nada lo que estaba buscando. Al entrar de lleno en aquella alcoba contemplo el interior de esta con suma curiosidad. Era un espacio bastante amplio, donde se podían ver libros acomodados minuciosamente en grandes estantes, una mesa de trabajo donde se hallaban piezas de madera, es decir, manos, brazos, piernas etc, y bocetos en las paredes de lo que parecían ser títeres, pero todo aquello no fue lo que realmente atrajo su atención.

En el fondo de aquella habitación se hallaba posada en un pedestal de fina madera, una pequeña pajarera de color negro de gran tamaño, de doble cúpula y con bellos garigoleados en los barrotes, pero lo más hermoso que tenía era una majestuosa ave en su interior, un agraciado turtupilin de vivo color rojo encendido y un negro ébano que yacía inmóvil en el interior. Se acercó con sosiego hasta donde la pajarera reposaba con sublimidad, e hipnotizada por su encanto alzó la mano en un movimiento involuntario tratando de acariciar al animal a través de los barrotes. –Pero que lindo pájaro…- musitó en un momento de abstracción, sintiendo la tentación de palpar con sus propias manos tanto la jaula como a su inquilino, cuyas hermosas plumas parecían de seda pura.

-¡No lo toques!- escuchó un estruendoso grito a sus espaldas proveniente de la puerta, ocasionando que se diera la media vuelta con inquietud, contemplando como la luz volvía de pronto.

-S-sasori-san, y-yo…- habló con temor ante el alarido del pelirrojo.

* * *

><p><strong>NOTAS:<strong>

**Bueno espero y les haya gustado este capítulo y que ya sepan más o menos de que va la historia jeje**

**Respecto a la publicación, no sé si pueda subirlo a tiempo el próximo jueves, falta de tiempo y para colmo me enferme del estomago T.T**

**Tratare de subirlo a tiempo pero la verdad no sé si pueda, ojala y comprendan jeje**

**Bueno nos vemos en el siguiente cap bye bye**


	3. Desgarrado vinculo

**Fecha: Jueves 08/03/2012 ¡Día internacional de la mujer! yahooohooo**

**¡Kon-nichiwa! mis queridos lectores aquí les traigo el tercer capítulo de esta peculiar y a la vez común historia.**

**Dios, si pude subirlo a tiempo jeje espero les agrade a veces siento que mi narración y redacción no tienen ni pies ni cabeza pero, no soy profesional así que ténganme paciencia por favor jiji**

***Una pequeña aclaración antes de empezar: Bueno *Chiyo-baasama literalmente significa "abuela Chiyo" de manera respetuosa y *Chiyo-baa significa lo mismo pero de manera muy informal, supongo que ya lo sabían pero solo para no dejarles con la duda.**

**~Los personajes de Naruto no pertenecen, la historia sí.**

**Sin más pues que comience la lectura.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 3<strong>**: **_**Desgarrado vinculo, "No se puede desafiar el tiempo y mucho menos el destino, pues todo lo que tiene un comienzo también tiene un final, como la vida termina con la muerte."**_

Se acercó con sosiego hasta donde la pajarera reposaba con sublimidad, e hipnotizada por su encanto alzó la mano en un movimiento involuntario tratando de acariciar al animal a través de los barrotes. –Pero que lindo pájaro…- musitó en un momento de abstracción, sintiendo la tentación de palpar con sus propias manos tanto la jaula como a su inquilino, cuyas hermosas plumas parecían de seda pura.

-¡No lo toques!- escuchó un estruendoso grito a sus espaldas proveniente de la puerta, ocasionando que se diera la media vuelta con inquietud, contemplando como la luz volvía de pronto.

-S-sasori-san, y-yo…- habló con temor ante el alarido del pelirrojo. –Y-yo… n-no era mi intención entrar sin su permiso, b-buscaba el cuarto de servicio y…- balbuceó un tanto asustada ante la intensa mirada de enojo que el ojimiel le lanzaba, creyendo desvanecerse en el ambiente por culpa de aquellos ojos que parecían hechizarla.

-No… yo… lo lamento, no debí hablarle así.- le expresó aquellas palabras con gran arrepentimiento mientras daba unos pasos hacia la ojijade. –Es solo que… es una pieza muy importante para mí, uno de los pocos trabajos que no he podido terminar.- dijo estudiando cuidadosamente con la mirada la jaula y su contenido.

-¿Pieza?... ¿t-trabajo?- preguntó un tanto confundida sin apartar la vista del pelirrojo.

-Sí, vera Sakura-san, creo que no se lo había mencionado, pero yo soy un artista, mi trabajo consiste en hacer esculturas, encargos para la ciudad de la Arena y algunas veces presento mis obras en museos.- comenzó a explicarle para después mirarla a los ojos. -Generalmente suelo hacer marionetas de tamaño real pero, ahora me han pedido una escultura de dos aves enjauladas, he pintado algunos cuadros a manera de bocetos de la obra pero ninguno me satisface.- manifestó un tanto afligido.

-_Las pinturas de la estancia…-_ pensó la pelirrosa sin dejar de mirarlo un solo segundo.

-Solo la mitad de mi obra esta lista, aun me hace falta la pareja del turtupilin, pero no encuentro ningún ave que encaje con él y con el modelo de la pajarera.- argumentó un tanto pensativo volviendo a observar aquella figura del ave en la jaula.

-Entonces… ¿es una escultura?...- comentó sintiendo alucinar. -Dios, por un segundo pensé que el ave realmente estaba viva, en la obscuridad incluso parecía moverse.- extenuó aquellas apalabras mientras perpleja miraba con detenimiento aquel trabajo tan refinado. –Es verdaderamente hermoso…- murmuró aun siendo presa del realismo que emitía aquel enjaulado turtupilin, que de cierta manera le recordaba al joven Akasuna, quizá por aquel plumaje rojo encendido, o tal vez por algo más.

-Sí lo es… bueno Sakura-san, está comenzando a hacerse un poco tarde, así que antes de preparar la cena quisiera presentarle a mi abuela.- declaró con la mente un tanto dispersa mientras la observaba profundamente a los ojos.

-S-si… claro… p-por supuesto, Sasori-san.- dijo ella absorta en sus pensamientos y con un sonrojo en las mejillas producido por aquella penetrante mirada que el ojimiel le dedicaba.

-Bien… entonces vamos. Ah solo una cosa Sakura-san, le agradecería que no volviera a entrar a esta habitación, al menos no sin mi permiso. No le molesta ¿verdad?- habló cambiando aquella mirada gentil que anteriormente emitía, por una un poco mas exaltada, una mirada que de alguna forma confundía a la pelirrosa pues era fría pero cordial a la vez.

-Claro que no me molesta, después de todo esta es su casa, fue mi error el haber entrado sin su permiso, tenga por seguro que no volverá a suceder.- manifestó aquellas palabras con suma modestia, dibujando una amigable sonrisa en su rostro, sintiendo como aquellos penetrantes orbes miel se posaban en su persona sintiéndose absorbida por ellos.

-Me alegro de que lo entienda, puede entrar siempre y cuando yo esté aquí, no se preocupe por ello. Bien, ahora quiero que mi abuela la conozca ¿vamos?- profirió aquellas palabras en un tono suave y dulce que por un segundo hizo que la ojijade se perdiera en sus propios pensamientos, los cuales eran habitados por una única persona, aquel singular joven de rojos cabellos.

-Sí, claro.- dijo sintiendo como el nerviosismo se acumulaba en su estomago en forma de mariposas revoloteando.

La joven pelirrosa siguió los pasos aletargados y pulcros del ojimiel hasta una recamara que se encontraba no muy lejos de la suya, el joven Akasuna se paró en seco frente a la puerta, para después voltearse y contemplar con detenimiento la fisonomía de la chica. –Déjeme entrar primero para anunciarla ¿de acuerdo?- la miró una vez más con escrutinio esperando una respuesta por parte de ella.

-Sí, está bien.- dijo la pelirrosa en voz baja asintiendo con la cabeza, sintiéndose extraña ante aquellos ojos que la observaban, aquellos que parecían no perderse cada detalle de ella, como si esperaran cada movimiento para captarlo en pleno apogeo.

-Espere aquí un momento.- habló dándose la media vuelta para abrir aquella puerta de madera ya desgastada por el paso del tiempo. El joven giro la perilla con suma cautela como no queriendo avisar de su presencia, entro en la habitación y cerró la puerta tras de sí.

-_Abuela… ¿cómo te sientes?_- escuchó la voz del pelirrojo al otro lado de la vieja madera.

-_Sasori… estoy bien… tu vieja abuela aun es fuerte._- logró oír la voz de una mujer mayor, notando como las palabras se arrastraban un poco por su lengua mientras tocia dando breves pausas. –_Creí que tenias mucho trabajo, ¿a qué has venido?_- volvió a hablar de la misma forma pero esta vez en un tono un tanto socarrón.

-_Vine a presentarte a la enfermera que me ayudara a cuidarte de ahora en adelante, Chiyo-baa._- dijo con una afecto en sus palabras que logró enternecer a la ojijade.

-_¿Enfermera?… oh ya veo… entonces hazla pasar, no debes hacer esperar a una mujer. _- pudo notarse algo de sarcasmo en sus palabras al dirigirse al ojimiel.

Escuchó el sonido de unos pasos acercándose hacia donde ella se encontraba. -Ya puede pasar, Sakura-san.- enunció aquellas frías palabras abriendo la puerta para darle paso a la muchacha.

La joven pelirrosa se adentro con algo de timidez en el cuarto de la que sería su paciente, de inmediato y sin quererlo sus ojos emprendieron la inspección de aquel recinto, ahora lo confirmaba, aquel tapiz verde olivo se encontraba por toda la casa, los muebles eran de buena madera aunque algo vieja, logro ver en las paredes algunos cuadros de paisajes, aparentemente pintados por el joven Akasuna, mas hubo algo que verdaderamente llamo su atención. En la amplia habitación se encontraba un pequeño librero en cuyo interior estaban lo que parecían ser pequeñas marionetas de aproximadamente medio metro de altura, estas estaban hechas con tal detalle que por un segundo parecían tener vida propia, aquello fascinó a la ojijade sumergiéndola en un mundo de extrañas fantasías.

-Abuela… ella es Haruno Sakura, la enfermera.- percibió como la voz del pelirrojo resonaba en su mente trayéndola de regreso de sus abstraídos pensamientos, aquellos que tan recientemente la alejaban de la realidad con suma frecuencia. –Sakura-san ella es mi abuela, Chiyo.- se dirigió ahora a la pelirrosa con amabilidad.

-Mucho gusto Chiyo-san.- musitó con modestia inclinando levemente su cabeza en señal de respeto, mirando a la mujer que se encontraba en la cama, una persona de muy avanzada edad, de piel blanquecina con arrugas y varias manchas producto del paso del tiempo, unos ojos cafés cuyo brillo parecía apagarse con el marchar de los días y un cabello grisáceo opaco que le llegaba por encima de los hombros.

-Sakura, no me llames Chiyo-san dime Chiyo-baasama por favor, de ahora en adelante serás parte de esta casa, que es como si te volvieras parte de la familia.-manifestó aquellas palabras con gentileza y jocosidad entretanto se sentaba en la cama.

-De acuerdo, Chiyo-baasama.- dijo soltando una leve risita al sonreír con alegría, había algo en aquella mujer que le agradaba.

-Bueno Chiyo-baa, iré a preparar la cena, dejare que se conozcan un poco mas.- musitó de manera suave mientras se daba la media vuela en dirección a la puerta.

-¿No quiere que le ayude, S-sasori-san?- pregonó ella con suma cordialidad y un tanto cohibida por la mirada del ojimiel.

-No se preocupe Sakura-san, quédese aquí con mi abuela por favor.- habló con afabilidad mientras abría la puerta con lentitud y salía de aquella habitación con una extraña sonrisa dibujada en el rostro, una que a la joven Haruno le hacía estremecer y experimentar sensaciones que hasta ahora no había sentido jamás.

-Ven Sakura, hazle un poco de compañía a esta anciana.- sonrió de nuevo satíricamente mientras le hacia un gesto con la mano moviéndola de arriba abajo, indicándole así a la muchacha que se acercase.

La pelirrosa arrimo una silla, que se encontraba pegada a la pared, hasta quedar cerca de la cama donde yacía la abuela del pelirrojo, se sentó en ella con gracia y poso sus manos sobre sus rodillas en un ademan infantil y refinado.

-Dime Sakura… ¿de dónde eres?- pronunció aquellas palabras con decadencia pero aun sonriente.

-Soy de la ciudad de Konoha, Chiyo-baasama.- le regresó aquella sonrisa que la mujer le profería con tanto ánimo.

-Está un poco lejos.- soltó un risilla aparentemente de diversión. –Mi nieto y yo somos de la ciudad de la Arena ¿has ido alguna vez?- cambió gradualmente su expresión por una un poco más neutral.

-No, la verdad es que nunca he estado ahí, debe ser un lugar bello por lo que he oído.- arguyó pensativa mirando a la mujer, que sin quererlo le producía un extraño hueco en el corazón.

-Supongo que Sasori no te lo había mencionado ¿verdad?- dijo ella pronunciando las palabras entre aquejosos carraspeos.

-No Chiyo-baasama, la verdad es que no me habló mucho de él… ni de usted.- rió con algo de nerviosismo en cuanto escuchó el nombre del ojimiel.

-Ah me lo imagine.- se mofó con descaro para sus adentros de forma entretenida, ciertamente a Sakura le parecía una mujer curiosa al igual que su nieto. –Sasori puede ser a veces… como decirlo… un poco… cabezota.- volvió a proferir una risilla peculiar característica de ella. –Pero no lo juzgues mal, es un buen muchacho, solo que ha pasado por muchas cosas.- habló ahora un tanto cabizbaja.

-¿Cosas?... ¿qué clase de cosas, Chiyo-baasama?... d-digo si es que puedo saber.- sonrió un tanto exaltada al notar lo poco adecuada que era su pregunta, no obstante, el deseo de saber más sobre el ojimiel la impulso a no retractarse.

-Sakura… se que a primera vista él puede parecer una persona fría y soberbia, pero tal vez tu hayas podido ver que en el fondo no es así, tan solo… él ha sufrido mucho.- apenas se lograron escuchar aquellas últimas palabras, que parecían teñir sus ojos de una gran tristeza.

-Chiyo-baasama…- sus palabras se disolvieron en el aire mientras acongojada miraba a la mujer cuya melancolía era más que notoria. –Quizá yo no sea nadie para haber preguntado eso, pero siento que si hay algo que yo pueda hacer para aliviar esa carga que Sasori-san parece llevar en los hombros… ¡lo haré!- habló en un tono cargado de decisión sintiendo como un leve sonrojo inundaba sus mejillas. Y aun cuando no estaba segura del por qué había dicho lo anterior ni del por qué se preocupaba tanto por el pelirrojo, si estaba segura de que haría cualquier cosa por ver una sincera sonrisa dibujada en su blanquecino rostro.

-Lo sé Sakura… algo me dice que tu podrás sanar sus heridas del pasado, esas que lo han hecho la persona que ahora es.- se le notó un poco más alegre ante las palabras de la ojijade mientras que en un suspiro entreabrió la boca para proseguir. –Tal vez sea mi nieto quien deba decirte esto pero… veras, sus padres murieron cuando él era aún muy pequeño, esa pérdida realmente le afecto mucho… solo trata de entenderlo ¿sí?- sonrió de manera amable y alegre para luego mirarla directamente a los ojos.

-Lo haré Chiyo-baasama, no necesita pedírmelo.- dijo aquellas palabras en un tono de suma comprensión y cariño, eran algo extrañas todas las emociones que lograban levantar en ella tanto el joven Sasori como su abuela.

Después de aquellas declaraciones que le daban a conocer a la pelirrosa pequeños detalles de la vida del pelirrojo y que sin darse cuenta ansiaba conocer, surgió de pronto una conversación menos entrañable, algo un poco más superficial. Sakura habló contestando las curiosas preguntas de su peculiar paciente, aclarando ciertos puntos de su vida que de repente parecía tan normal y relativamente feliz en comparación a la del joven Akasuna. También logró saciar algunas de sus dudas con respecto al susodicho y conocer un poco más de la anciana mujer que yacía frente a sus ojos, como el que ella era una experta en medicina herbolaria y que era quien había instruido a su nieto en el arte de fabricar marionetas, el cual con los años este había perfecciono al grado de la sublimidad, y así, entre risas y un poco de nostalgia el tiempo pasó con diligencia.

Al cabo de un rato y de manera inesperada resonó el ruido de unos nudillos tocando la puerta de la habitación. –La cena esta lista, Chiyo-baa, Sakura-san…- se escuchó la voz del ojimiel al entrar a la recamara sosteniendo un azafate de madera con ambas manos, el cual daba cabida a la cena de esa noche. Con movimientos lentos y teniendo el cuidado suficiente para no tirar el contenido de la charola, caminó hasta la cama donde se encontraba su abuela y colocó la comida en su cama. –Aquí tienes abuela, prepare algo especial para ti y para Sakura-san.- comentó en un tono repleto de frialdad aquel tierno gesto.

-Muchas gracias Sasori pero, siento que esta noche no tengo mucho apetito.- le mencionó con modestia la mujer de cabellos blancos, se sentía sumamente apenada, pues no podía siquiera el pensar en degustar el tan elaborado platillo que su nieto le había preparado.

-No Chiyo-baa, no puedes hacer eso, el doctor dijo que debías alimentarte bien.- le espetó con la preocupación claramente acentuada en su voz, una que, aunque aparentemente era grande no lograba reflejarse en sus facciones.

-Pero… en verdad no tengo ganas de comer.- habló de forma un tanto infantil, una que le hizo reír internamente a la ojijade.

-Sakura-san…- le dirigió la palabra de modo suplicante a la muchacha de rosados cabellos que divertida, yacía observando aquella pequeña discusión.

-Sasori-san tiene razón, Chiyo-baasama tiene que comer algo, aunque sea un poco.- dijo en un respingo al percatarse de que el pelirrojo le pedía un poco de ayuda para con su abuela, no cavia duda de que era una persona un tanto terca y en cierta forma esa parte suya le recordaba a sí misma. –Vamos, pruebe tan solo un bocado ¿sí?- le sonrió de manera tierna como si de su propia abuela se tratase, sin percatarse de que a su lado el pelirrojo la miraba profundamente y con interés, como queriendo observar cada una de sus reacciones.

-De acuerdo, comeré un poco ya que Sasori se tomo la molestia y porque me lo estas pidiendo.- argumentó regocijándose para sus adentros dándose cuenta de cómo su nieto miraba a la muchacha de ojos jade.

-Bien Sakura-san, bajemos a cenar. Regresaremos en cuanto termines, abuela.- profirió aquellas palabras en un tono neutral mientras que sus labios se curvaban en un leve gesto de alegría. –Después de usted.- alargó su mano de manera caballeresca para exhortarla a que tomara la delantera, posando sus profundos orbes en los de ella.

-C-claro... g-gracias.- los sonidos que emitía se escuchaban entrecortados, pues nuevamente se sintió presa de aquellos ojos que tan hermosos le parecían. Caminó con pasos aletargados sintiendo como una mirada era clavada en su nuca, escuchó la puerta cerrarse tras de sí y acelero un poco el paso bajando las escaleras hasta llegar a donde se encontraba el comedor, mas lo extraño era que este se encontraba vacío, tal cual y como lo había visto con anterioridad.

-Pensé que el comedor sería demasiado grande para solo dos personas. No le molestara cenar en la cocina ¿verdad, Sakura-san?- pudo oír la voz del Akasuna tras de ella, articular aquellas palabras con suma tranquilidad.

-No, c-claro que no…- se dio la media vuelta en movimientos pausados, se le pudo notar aun más nerviosa que de costumbre, haciéndose evidente un feroz sonrojo que se arremolinó en sus mejillas haciéndolas arder. Sintiendo como sus piernas le temblaban a causa de la ansiedad que la afligía, logró trasladarse hasta la cocina que estaba cerca de donde se encontraba; una vez ahí, se sentó en una de las sillas de madera que rodeaban la gran mesa circular, que se encontraba en medio del lugar. Inmediatamente su curiosidad se avivó y empezó a observar todo cuanto se hallaba frente a sus ojos, figuradamente la cocina era el único lugar donde los objetos no parecían de más de medio siglo de antigüedad, así posó su vista en la comida que expedía un agradable aroma y pudo notar como la mesa estaba finamente puesta como si de un banquete se tratase.

-Veo que usted y mi abuela se han llevado muy bien.- enunció de manera seca mientras tomaba asiento quedando de frente a la ojijade.

-Es una persona muy agradable, la he sentido como de mi familia.- le sonrió de manera tierna, observando cómo se disponía a servir los alimentos que ambos compartirían.

-Al parecer ella piensa lo mismo de usted… aquí tiene.- argumentó entregándole un plato bien servido de una suculenta pasta cubierta de una salsa color verde que emitía un aroma similar al cilantro y adornada con un poco de queso parmesano por encima. –Creo que el que conviva con usted le hará bien, la mayoría del tiempo se encontraba sola y eso le hacía decaer, deseo que sus últimos momentos la pase en buena compañía. ¿Gusta algo de vino tinto?- continuó con aquella conversación acercándole una botella de un verde obscuro en cuyo interior se hallaba un liquido color uva.

-Sí, solo un poco p-por favor.- le acercó la copa que yacía vacía frente a ella sintiéndose sonrojar de nuevo, lo viera por donde lo viera aquello parecía una cena romántica. –Yo… realmente la he visto muy bien, no pareciera una persona des…- se detuvo de golpe para no terminar aquella frase que probablemente heriría los sentimientos del pelirrojo.

-¿Desahuciada?... no se preocupe. Es solo que tiene días buenos, sin embargo esos días se están terminando conforme pasa el tiempo.- habló con indiferencia frente al tema, no obstante sus ojos reflejaban lo que parecía ser una tenue tristeza. –En fin… supongo que mi abuela le habrá contado que no somos de por aquí o… ¿me equivoco, Sakura-san?- le pregonó con interés mientras la observaba directamente a los ojos.

-N-no… no se equivoca. Me contó que son de la ciudad de la Arena.- una vez más se sintió como devorada por aquellos orbes color melaza, rememorando aquel trágico pasado del joven que su abuela le había relatado.

-Sí, cuando ella enfermo nos mudamos aquí, debido a que el médico dijo que el ambiente del lugar sería mejor para su salud.- desvió ligeramente su mirada de ella para dar un sorbo a la copa de vino que sostenía en la mano izquierda.

-Y-ya veo… y… ¿sus padres, Sasori-san?- realizó aquella pregunta aun sabiendo la respuesta y a sabiendas de que el tema le traía malos recuerdos al Akasuna, mas no lo podía evitar pues sentía la inconsciente necesidad de que él le hablara de su pasado pues deseaba conocer cada vez mas y mas de su vida.

El ojimiel frunció un poco el entrecejo frente a la interrogante de la pelirrosa y sus ojos se entrecerraron dibujándose en su rostro un mohín de desagrado, mas aquella expresión fue momentánea y nuevamente adoptó una postura de indiferencia y totalmente ecuánime. –Ellos… murieron ya hace mucho tiempo, fue mi abuela quien prácticamente me crió.- desvió su vista a un lado por un segundo, como prefiriendo no hablar de ello, para después volver a posar sus ojos en ella esperando una respuesta de su parte.

-Yo… lo lamento tanto, creo que no debí preguntar.- habló tan solo de dientes para afuera pues muy en el fondo y sin realmente percatarse de ello, no se arrepentía de nada.

-Ya no importa, además usted no podía saberlo.- le lanzó una fuerte y extraña mirada, una que trataba de indagar en lo más profundo de la mente de la ojijade, si resultaba o no para ella era un misterio.

Posteriormente a esa conversación la noche pasó transigente y con ella las dos semanas siguientes. Durante aquel tiempo la convivencia entre Sakura y el joven Akasuna se hizo cada vez más frecuente y cercana, al grado de dejar las formalidades para hablarse con mucha más confianza. También logro crear un vinculo sumamente fuerte con quien había sino la nana del pelirrojo, llegando incluso a considerarla su propia abuela. A diario se encargaba con esmero de sus cuidados y compartían numerosas actividades, entre ellas la lectura, algunos juegos de mesa, pequeñas lecciones de herbolaria y anécdotas principalmente referentes a la niñez del ojimiel y a la de la pelirrosa misma.

Por otra parte en el tiempo que había transcurrido de su estadía en aquella casa, la ojijade pudo percatarse de que aquel apasionado interés que sentía por el ojimiel, el cual era sumamente notorio al preguntarle infinidad de cosas sobre él a su abuela, había ido convirtiéndose lentamente en un enamoramiento, quizá se había enamorado de él desde la primera vez que lo vio pero no se había dado cuenta de ello.

Con el paso de los días y más pronto de lo que hubiese imaginado, aquel sentimiento aumentaba a pasos agigantados en su interior, mas lo peor era que ella estaba consciente de dicha situación puesto que cada que se encontraba con el susodicho por la casa, se apoderaba de ella tal nerviosismo que inclusive le impedía pensar y actuar de manera racional; sin embargo, notó que en su interior no solo anidaba una ansiedad que la abrumaba cada vez que veía al pelirrojo, sino que también se implantaba una sensación de comodidad que no podía describir, toda una serie de sentimientos contradictorios la invadían cuando se hallaba cerca de él, ni siquiera era necesario el hablar solo bastaba con verlo para que su mundo se pusiera de cabeza haciendo que se olvidara hasta de quien era.

No obstante y a pesar de que todas esas emociones la confundían enormemente, ella disfrutaba cada segundo que pasaba al lado del joven Sasori, atesoraba cada momento sintiéndose cada vez un poco, tan solo un poco más cerca de él, durante el transcurso de aquel tiempo habían tenido varias conversaciones acerca de distintos temas y le sorprendía lo bien que podía hablarle, sentía casi como si pudiese contarle cualquier cosa, e increíblemente él parecía abrirse frente a ella todavía con aquella actitud distante, no obstante sus palabras mostraban sinceridad, aquella que la pelirrosa tanto deseaba. Aquellas últimas dos semanas habían sido en parte alegría y hallazgos de nuevas emociones, pero no todo podía ser así por siempre y pronto se daría cuenta de ello de la manera más abrupta y dolorosa.

-Sakura… ¿podrías venir un momento?- se asomó por la puerta de la cocina el rostro del ojimiel, interrumpiendo a la joven de rosados cabellos que preparaba el té de tarde. –Necesito tu ayuda, será solo un segundo.- habló en un tono cálido y amable mientras se daba la media vuelta y se dirigía hasta las escaleras.

-Si, por supuesto.- paró de golpe la labor de preparar el té para ella y para la abuela del pelirrojo quien la esperaba arriba, para después seguir los pasos del susodicho hacia las escaleras. Subió hasta el segundo piso y lo siguió hasta su estudio.

-¿Podrías sostenerla un momento mientas acomodo su vestido?- manifestó en un tono suave mostrándole lo que parecía ser una persona sentada en una silla.

-¿Es tu nueva creación?- pregonó de manera informal como si de su familiar se tratase acercándose hasta la silla y tomando con cuidado entre sus brazos, alzando así la marioneta de tamaño real que representaba a una mujer de piel apiñonada, cabellera castaña clara y ojos verde olivo que portaba un elegante y pulcro vestido color blanco.

-Sí, ¿qué te parece?- preguntó curioso ante su pronta respuesta mientras que se agachaba y acomodaba los holanes del vestido con suma seriedad.

-Es hermosa… no importa cuánto la mire, realmente pareciera estar viva.- arguyó con asombro aun sosteniendo al títere por el torso con cautela.

-Listo… ya puedes bajarla.- enunció aquellas palabras poniéndose nuevamente de pie. –Me alegra que te guste, dudaba un poco en si había escogido los colores correctos.- le dedicó una tenue sonrisa cargada de amabilidad alzando una ceja en señal de indecisión.

-Creo que el blanco del vestido queda muy bien con el tono de su piel y el color de sus ojos, además siento que le da un aire de pureza, supongo.- soltó una risita chillona producto de la inseguridad de su comentario.

-Entonces logre expresar bien la idea.- volvió a sonreírle de forma cordial para mirarla recónditamente a los ojos, sin duda aquella sonrisa, aunque falta de mas sentimiento, simplemente le alegraba el día.

Anochecía de forma paulatina cuando repentinamente se escucho una campana sonar con gran estruendo y aparente desesperación. -¿Qué es eso?...- cuestionó con alarmo al oír los fuertes golpeteos de la campanilla.

-Es mi abuela…- dijo el ojimiel volteando rápidamente la cabeza en dirección a la puerta de la habitación. –Es la campana… se la di para que la tocara en el momento que sintiera cerca su…- dejó aquella frase inconclusa mientras dubitativo observaba el piso. –Sakura ¿recuerdas lo que te dije cuando llegaste aquí?...- aquella pregunta se disolvió en el aire como algo indeseado. -¿Lo de que no le quedaba mucho tiempo?... pues creo que ese tiempo a llegado a su fin.- habló de manera melancólica mientras la observaba en busca de una respuesta.

-N-no me digas que…- musitó ahogadamente sintiendo como sus ojos se empañaban con lentitud.

-Ve con ella, yo llamare al médico.- salió de la recamara con celeridad y bajo las escaleras hasta la estancia donde se encontraba el teléfono.

La pelirrosa se dirigió a paso acelerado hasta el cuarto de la anciana mujer, percatándose de cómo su vista era nublada por las lágrimas que se concentraban en sus verdes ojos. -¡Chiyo-baasama!- exclamó siéndose presa del temor que le provocaba la cercana perdida. –¿Qué sucede?...- trato de calmarse lo más que pudo y se acerco hasta ella. Ahora la mujer de blancos cabellos parecía mucho más débil, su piel se notaba pálida y sus ojos perdían brillo poco a poco.

-Chiyo-baa, el doctor llegara en unos minutos, yo…- enunció de manera agitada siendo interrumpido por su abuela.

-Ya no tiene caso llamar a ningún médico, mi querido nieto… y-ya no me queda mucho tiempo… así que ven… acércate.- se podía escuchar como arrastraba las palabras una detrás de otra y podía también notarse la delgadez con la que hablaba.

-Abuela…- apenas si murmuró aquella única palabra mientras a pasos sosegados se acercaba hasta la cama. Miró a la mujer que con amor lo había criado y enseñado aquello que ahora tanto amaba "su arte", de pronto sus ojos se nublaron con la tristeza y en su garganta se formó un nudo totalmente impropio de él. Se posó ahí, inerte frente a su agonizante nana y tan solo logro articular un gesto de indiferencia que su mirada no evidenciaba.

-Sakura…- inició aquellas palabras de despedida, haciendo que de los ojos de la susodicha brotaran unas cuantas lágrimas. –Este corto tiempo que pasamos juntas fue… muy divertido.- se rió con jocosidad no perdiendo aquel carácter suyo tan peculiar. –Por favor no olvides lo que te dije cuando nos conocimos… solo… trata de entenderlo…- habló con largas pausas al hacerlo, mientras su rostro parecía desvanecerse. –Sasori… quizás no seas… el modelo ideal de persona… pero… estoy muy orgullosa de ti…- dijo aquellas palabras llenas de amor al observar como su nieto se sentaba a un costado de ella, en la orilla de la cama y la tomaba de la mano. –Estoy…- sus ojos comenzaban a cerrarse pausadamente conforme pasaban los segundos y las fuerzas abandonaban su cuerpo con lentitud. –Estoy… muy orgullosa de lo que has… hecho… orgullosa de tu arte…- le miro a los ojos con cariño tratando de responder a su agarre, no obstante ya no le quedaba suficiente energía para ello.

-Lo sé abuela… yo… en gran parte te lo debo a ti.- por un segundo su tono de voz se escucho amoroso y melancólico, solo por un segundo pues no estaba en su naturaleza el ser así.

-C-chiyo-baasama…- pronunció las palabras entre sollozos derramando innumerables lagrimas cargadas de dolor y desconsuelo.

-Ven… Sakura… acércate… deseo ver por última vez… el rostro de mi nieto… y el tuyo…- se diluyeron morosamente aquellas últimas palabras, mientras cerraba sus ojos con calma al observar como la pelirrosa se paraba a un lado del ojimiel.

-Chiyo-baasama…- susurró con pesar al ver como la mujer plegaba sus ojos por completo haciéndola parecer dormida. La ojijade se acercó hasta su cuello y con el dedo índice y medio palpó el mismo para verificar lo que ya era obvio, desatando así en un mar de lágrimas dándose la media vuelta.

-Descansa en paz, Chiyo-baa…- musitó el pelirrojo en un tono frio que dejaba al descubierto unos afligidos ojos miel, mientras se levantaba de la cama y la cubría con la sábana blanca que antes le había servido de cobijo.

-Sakura… ¿te encuentras bien?- preguntó de manera tierna acercándose con pasos diligentes y poniendo una mano en el hombro de la joven.

-¡Sasori!...- exclamó entre llanto dando la media vuelta y arrojándose de lleno a sus brazos. –Abrázame… por favor… abrázame fuerte.- hundió su rostro empapado en lagrimas en el pecho del ojimiel, estrujando su cuerpo con vigor.

-Sakura…- dijo con dulzura al envolverla tiernamente con sus brazos, atrayéndola a su cuerpo con sosiego.

* * *

><p><strong>NOTAS:<strong>

**Rayos yo quiero ser Sakura para que Sasori-sama me abrase así ¬¬ jaja**

**Espero y les haya gustado, tal vez no esté muy emocionante, interesante o algo así.**

**Dejare de insistir en que pongan REVIEW's , pero creo que una, como escritora aficionada (y sabrán de lo que hablo aquellos que también escriben) necesita saber algunas veces si el fic es de su agrado o no y por qué, creo que esos comentarios es lo que nos ayuda a mejorar, pero lo dejare a su criterio.**

**También por ello les daré un merecido agradecimiento a aquellos que han comentado:**

**Gracias a:**

**-Whityland **

**-Kikyoni **

**-Dai-chan Uzumaki  
><strong>

**-JeanyDeiXzz **

**Bien este fic no será muy largo quizá solo sean 5 capitulitos jeje nos veremos el próximo jueves para la continuación**


	4. Ave enjaulada

**Hola mis queridos lectores… antes que nada quisiera pedirles una disculpa por haberlos dejado una semana sin capitulo (ya me los imagino pensando "al fin que ni quería" jaja), pero tuve muuuuucho que hacer n.n espero puedan comprender.**

**Bueno pues aquí les traigo el cuarto y penúltimo capítulo, esta algo corto y no muy interesante pero, aun así ojala les guste.**

**~Antes de empezar solo quiero aclarar una cosilla: Recuerden que la palabra *Sensei (que significa maestro, profesor o mentor) también es utilizada como sufijo para referirse a los médicos.**

**Pues ya no los entretengo más. ¡A leer!**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 4<strong>**: **_**Ave enjaulada, "Cautiva dentro de tus ojos tan dulces como la miel, confinada a tu tibia piel, prisionera de mis sentimientos, me doblego ante ti mi amado captor tal cual si fuese un ave enjaulada."**_

-Descansa en paz, Chiyo-baa…- musitó el pelirrojo en un tono frio que dejaba al descubierto unos afligidos ojos miel, mientras se levantaba de la cama y la cubría con la sábana blanca que antes le había servido de cobijo.

-Sakura… ¿te encuentras bien?- preguntó de manera tierna acercándose con pasos diligentes y poniendo una mano en el hombro de la joven.

-¡Sasori!...- exclamó entre llanto dando la media vuelta y arrojándose de lleno a sus brazos. –Abrázame… por favor… abrázame fuerte.- hundió su rostro empapado en lagrimas en el pecho del ojimiel, estrujando su cuerpo con vigor.

-Sakura…- dijo con dulzura al envolverla tiernamente entre sus brazos, atrayéndola a su cuerpo con sosiego. De pronto y trayéndolos a ambos de una mágica y extraña ilusión en la que habían sido sumergidos, se pudo escuchar el sonido del aldabón de la puerta principal golpeando contra esta con suma fuerza. –Sakura…- habló debilitando el agarre que le presidia. –Debe ser el médico…- cambió aquel tono tierno por uno lleno de indiferencia, aquella que tanto lo caracterizaba.

-S-solo un poco más… por favor… tan solo un poco más… Sasori…- cerró sus ojos deteniendo momentáneamente las lagrimas que los invadían y deseando que aquel momento no terminase jamás, se aferro al cuerpo del pelirrojo con mucha más fuerza. Fueron tan solo unos cuantos segundos más en los que la egoísta petición de la pelirrosa fue concedida, deseaba estar de aquella manera una eternidad, siendo acogida tiernamente por los brazos del ojimiel, sentir su calor, percibir de cerca su esencia, pero muy en el fondo sabía que las cosas no podían ser así. Abrió sus ojos de golpe y sin realmente quererlo se separó pausadamente del joven Akasuna. –Y-yo… lo lamento mucho…- susurró aquellas palabras agachando la cabeza para poder ocultar aquellos ojos jade empañados por el llanto que se arremolinaba nuevamente en sus pupilas.

-Sakura, yo…- musitó al observar como ella daba unos pasos hacia atrás. La miró profundamente, escrutando hondo en aquellas emociones que la ojijade no deseaba revelar pero que sin embargo eran visibles, al menos para él, así, en sus labios se dibujó una línea oblicua y un misterioso brillo encendió sus ojos melaza y cuando estuvo a punto de acercase a ella con esa sonrisa ladina marcada en su rostro, logró escuchar como tocaban la puerta con mayor fuerza. –Iré a ver quién es…- se dio la media vuelta en dirección a la puerta de la habitación y camino de manera lenta hasta alejarse poco a poco.

-Si… está bien…- murmuró al observar como el pelirrojo salía de ahí escuchando sus pasos al bajar las escaleras, repentinamente y ya sin poderse contener por más tiempo, dejo salir las lagrimas que tan recelosamente estaba guardando. –S-sasori…- dijo entre sollozos mientras se acercaba hasta la cama donde yacía el cuerpo inerte de su ya fallecida paciente. -¿Por qué?... ¿por qué no puedo decirte lo que siento?... ¿por qué tengo que ser tan cobarde de expresarte mis sentimientos?- masculló esas palabras al aire, suplicante de una respuesta que al parecer jamás llegaría. –Chiyo-baasama…- habló en un tono suave sintiendo como las lagrimas se derramaban una tras de otra. -¿Qué voy a hacer ahora que ya no estás aquí?...- susurró entre leves gimoteos empapando su rostro de aquellas gotas salinas que representaban su aflicción. –Siento que estaré un mas lejos de él, sin ti Chiyo-baasama, Sasori y yo…- colocó una mano en su pecho sintiendo un agudo dolor, un punzante y estremecedor dolor. –Ahora… no me quedara más que alejarme de su vida…- volvió a dejar que aquellas gotas cristalinas cubrieran su níveo rostro con desconsuelo.

Al cabo de un rato pudo escuchar los pasos del pelirrojo que lentamente se acercaban desde las escaleras hasta aquella desolada habitación y al parecer no se encontraba solo, pues lograba escuchar al unísono dos pares de pisadas más. –Sakura…- rápidamente y de manera inconsciente comenzó a limpiar los nuevos brotes de lagrimas y los vestigios de su anterior y sucesivo llanto al escuchar la voz del pelirrojo proclamar su nombre, desesperadamente talló sus mejillas, con la parte inferior de la palma de su mano, en un intento por ocultar el hecho de que había llorado aun mas.

-Sakura, el médico esta aquí.- dijo el ojimiel al abrir la puerta dándole paso a un hombre de tez blanca, ojos gises y cabello plateado, cuya apariencia era un tanto desalineada. –Ella es Haruno Sakura, la enfermera que atendía a mi abuela. Sakura el es Kakashi-sensei, nuestro médico de cabecera.- los presentó de manera respectiva en un tono totalmente seco e insensible.

-Lamento que tengamos que conocernos en una situación como esta.- sonrió de forma tenue y formal mientras se acercaba a la joven de cabellos rosas. –Mucho gusto, señorita Haruno.- le extendió la mano en un gesto amistoso, formalizando así su encuentro.

-Creo que lo mismo pienso yo…- arguyó en un tono suave tratando de ocultar la leve hinchazón en sus ojos producida por el reciente y profuso llanto. –Es un placer conocerlo, Sensei.- respondió a aquel gesto de amabilidad estrechando su mano contra la del hombre.

-Sakura… ven debemos dejar que el doctor revise a Chiyo-baa.- se dirigió a la ojijade en un tono cercano a la calidez haciéndole un gesto con la mano que le indicaba que se acercase.

-¿Revisarla?- pregonó un tanto confundida mientras caminaba hasta donde el joven ojimiel se hallaba mirando al médico de cabellos plateados a los ojos.

-Necesito examinarla para verificar la causa de su fallecimiento y poder extender el certificado de defunción.- se acercó hasta la cama posicionándose a un lado de la misma y sacando algunas cosas del maletín medico de color negro que portaba.

-Oh… sí, ahora comprendo.- la voz de la ojijade resonó por el lugar de forma inocua y con ello pudo notarse como la tristeza coloreaba su pálido rostro lentamente.

-No demorare mucho, no tiene de que preocuparse.- le dirigió una amable sonrisa a la ya mencionada y prosiguió con la labor de extraer todo lo necesario de aquel curioso maletín.

-Vamos Sakura, dejemos que el sensei haga su trabajo.- se percató de cómo la dulce voz del ojimiel retumbaba por toda su cabeza y como un escalofrió se apoderaba de su cuerpo al sentir su cálida mano posarse en su hombro.

-Ah… sí, claro.- se avispó al momento sintiendo como todo le daba vueltas, estaba confundida, realmente confundida por todo lo que estaba pasando y por todos aquellos sentimientos que aquejaban su corazón, dando inicio así a una serie de acciones que ella no conseguía controlar. Se adelantó al pelirrojo y salió del cuarto con sosiego agachando la mirada, era como si de pronto dejara de sentir aquel vinculo que había formado con el joven Akasuna y en su lugar solo se hallara un inmenso vacío, uno que los separaba poco a poco.

-¿Sakura?...- escuchó aquella voz que inconscientemente tanto codiciaba para sí a sus espaldas, dando repentinamente un respingo al oír como la puerta se cerraba tras de ella. -¿Te encuentras bien?- profirió aquellas palabras con suma frialdad, de una manera tan diferente a como había pronunciado su nombre, odiaba aquella actitud tan cambiante con la que se mostraba, la odiaba como jamás había odiado nada en su vida pero, no obstante, por alguna extraña razón se sentía cautivada por ella y eso apabullaba su mente revolviendo sus ideas y sumergiéndola en un profundo mar de caóticas emociones.

-S-si… estoy bien… e-eso creo.- murmuró aquello ultimo, diciéndolo mas para sus adentros que para el propio ojimiel.

-Sakura… yo sé que esto te duele, estoy consciente de que querías mucho a Chiyo-baa, pero ambos sabíamos que este día llegaría, era algo inevitable.- argumentó con suma indiferencia mirándola a los ojos, examinándolos a profundidad tal cual si fuese la primera vez que los veía.

-Si… lo sé Sasori-s-san, es solo que no puedo evitar ponerme triste.- dejó salir aquel ademan de formalidad de manera inconsciente, dedicándole una falsa sonrisa mientras unas cuantas lagrimas rodaban por sus mejillas. Por alguna razón sentía que un enorme abismo se formaba lentamente entre ellos dos, podía sentir como a cada paso que daba se alejaba un poco más de él y eso le aterraba, le atemorizaba el solo pensar perder aquella cercanía que había ganado en las últimas dos semanas, simplemente se horrorizaba ante el hecho de tener que alejarse del pelirrojo aunado a toda la profunda melancolía que sentía por la muerte de aquella a la que había considerado, aunque fuese por corto tiempo, su abuela.

El joven de ojos melaza la miró con una mezcla de lo que sería sorpresa y confusión, ante la manera en como se había referido a sí mismo, mas lo dejo pasar de momento para acercarse con pulcritud hacia ella, quedando a escasos centímetros uno del otro. –Sakura…- pronunció el nombre de la ojijade con ternura, mirándola detenidamente a los ojos, aquella forma en que decía su nombre hacia que el corazón de la chica latiera a prisa y un feroz sonrojo se apoderara de su pálido rostro. –Por favor, no llores mas.- limpió de manera dulce y elegante aquellas pequeñas gotas cristalinas que rodaban bajo sus ojos haciéndola estremecer. –Yo sé que te duele pero, velo de esta forma… Chiyo-baa ya había vivido una buena y larga vida, era ya su momento de partir y quiero pensar que ahora, ella está en un lugar mejor al igual que mis padres.- enunció con delicadeza aquellas simples palabras de consuelo mientras acariciaba la rosada cabellera de la joven tratando de apaciguar su pesar.

-S-sasori…- abrió grandes sus ojos color jade al percatarse de cómo el pelirrojo le hablaba sin freno alguno de aquel tema que tan malos recuerdos le traía. En ese instante sintió la necesidad de huir, escapar de aquellas emociones que tanto la acongojaban y se culpaba una y mil veces más por su cobardía, esa que la reprimía y no le dejaba expresar con claridad todo lo que sentía por el joven Akasuna, maldecía para sus adentros aquel temor que no le dejaba lanzarse nuevamente a sus brazos sin reprimendas y permitir que sus sentimientos se desbordaran hacia él con devoción. –Y-yo…- tartamudeó con la cabeza hecha un desastre, simplemente no sabía que decir o que hacer.

-Ejem…- carraspeó el hombre de cabellos plateados, sintiendo una leve incomodidad al haber interrumpido lo que parecía ser algo importante. Cerró la puerta de la habitación con disimulo, mientras los jóvenes se separaban de su tan reciente acercamiento. –Todo está listo Sasori, llamare por ti a la funeraria para que vengan a recogerla y puedas llevar mañana a cabo el funeral como lo habíamos comentado.- le extendió la mano entregándole una hoja de un color amarillento y de gran tamaño.

-Muchas gracias Kakashi-sensei, déjeme acompañarlo hasta la puerta.- tomó aquella hoja de papel entre sus manos ojeándola por un segundo, para después darle paso al médico caminando tras de él en dirección a la puerta principal.

La pelirrosa se halló sola a mitad del pasillo con la cabeza hecha un desbarajuste y sin que pudiera evitarlo por más tiempo, las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar nuevamente de sus verdes ojos. En esos momentos mas que odiar la actitud del pelirrojo que tanto la confundía, se odiaba a sí misma por no tener el coraje suficiente como para confesarle todo aquello que sentía. Le temía al rechazo de su parte, temía perder aquella sensación de amistad que había nacido entre los dos, pero quizá más que nada, temía conocer los verdaderos sentimientos del ojimiel hacia ella, ya fuesen malos o buenos, la simple idea le aterraba de manera inconsciente.

De pronto y como si el cielo se compadeciera de ella, comenzó a llover de manera estrepitosa, aquellas gotas de cruel e implacable agua empezaron a caer una tras otra a la par de sus lagrimas, se maldijo una vez más entre dientes y en aras de la desesperación, corrió hasta la que por esas dos semanas había sido su habitación.

Y así, siendo poseída por un pesimismo y un desespero que le quemaban por dentro, sacó sus maletas de aquel armario de rustica madera y comenzó a llenarlas de ropa al azar, no le importó el siquiera acomodarla, solo la fue amontonando conforme la sacaba de los cajones con una ansiedad que era totalmente impropia en ella. –Ahora que Chiyo-baasama ya no está, no tengo ninguna razón para estar en esta casa, ya… no tengo ningún motivo para permanecer a su lado.- masculló aquellas palabras de desconsuelo entre sollozos, mientras las gotas salinas que empapaban su blanquecino rostro, empezaban a hacerse cada vez más abundantes.

-S-sasori… s-si supieras todo lo que siento por ti… si supieras cuanto te a-amo… pero soy demasiado c-cobarde como para decírtelo.- susurró entre leves gimoteos producidos por su profundo llanto, uno que parecía no querer cesar jamás. Tomo con ambas manos todo lo que yacía en el pequeño tocador que se encontraba en el cuarto y lo arrojo si preocupación alguna a una de sus maletas, en medio de toda su ya arrugada ropa; observo con detenimiento el completo caos que era su maleta, caos que era proyección de su mente, interrumpió su labor de golpe parándose a pensar por un segundo. -¿Qué es lo que estoy haciendo?- se preguntó a sí misma consternada ante su actitud, poniendo sus manos en sus sienes tratando de aclarar sus ideas para poder cavilar con claridad.

-Sakura… pero… ¿qué estás haciendo?- era la desconcertada voz del ojimiel que la había traído de vuelta de sus abstractos e intrincados pensamientos.

Movió la cabeza con sorpresa encontrando la figura del joven en el umbral de la puerta. –S-sasori…s-san, y-yo…- incluyó nuevamente aquella sola palabra que expresaba formalidad mientras vertiginosamente se limpiaba aquellas odiosas lágrimas y sus rastros. –C-creo que ahora que Chiyo-baasama ya no está… l-lo que quiero decir es que mi trabajo en esta casa a t-terminado, así que… me m-marcho.- balbuceó entre dientes aquella frase costándole el poco valor que tenia, no sabía que esperar pero era seguro que deseaba alguna reacción por parte del Akasuna.

-¿Te marchas?- le pregonó extrañamente confundido, entrecerrando sus ojos mirándola de manera insondable. -¿Ahora, en este momento?- volvió a proferir una pregunta mas, con algo de desasosiego mientras le dedicaba una leve sonrisa un tanto irónica.

-Sí, e-en este momento… creo que es lo mejor.- dudó al dar aquella respuesta sintiéndose ajena a la situación.

-Pero Sakura, en este momento es de noche y afuera está lloviendo a cantaros, manejar en esas condiciones sería muy peligroso.- recalcó lo obvio del asunto, aquello que en su desesperación la ojijade no había logrado ver.

-B-bueno tiene razón, pero yo…- se vio interrumpida por su falta de agilidad mental ante la realidad que le acontecía, retornando así a la antigua formalidad que le prorrumpía como el día en que se conocieron.

-Yo… entiendo que estés dolida y a la vez confundida por la muerte de Chiyo-baa, pero quizá podrías esperar hasta mañana, si es que tanto te empeñas en marcharte.- por un segundo sintió como sus ilusiones eran aplastadas por aquellas indiferentes palabras enunciadas por el pelirrojo. –Además… quisiera pedirte un favor.- se adentró poco a poco en la habitación colocándose con sutileza frente a la pelirrosa.

-¿U-un favor?- sintió como un escalofrió recorría su nuca hasta la parte baja de su espalda, al ver la repentina cercanía del ojimiel, sus ojos color jade volvieron a brillar por un segundo y a pesar del tono poco afectuoso en el que le había hablado, las esperanzas se anidaron nuevamente en su interior.

-Sí, bueno a decir verdad son dos. Primero que nada quisiera que no volvieras a dirigirte a mí tan formalmente, ahora tú y yo ya no somos ningunos desconocidos y segundo…- realizó una leve pausa para mirarla directamente a los ojos, observando como ella asentía de manera leve con la cabeza. –Segundo… quiero que por favor asistas al funeral de Chiyo-baa, yo se que ella te quería mucho, y realmente te agradecería el que fueses.- habló en un tono suave y dulce mientras se acercaba tan solo un paso más hacia ella.

-Su funeral… ¿quieres que asista al funeral de Chiyo-baasama?- le cuestionó un tanto desconcertada ante tan peculiar petición.

-Ella era mi única familia y yo era todo lo que ella tenía, significaría mucho para mí que estuvieses presente. Entonces… ¿iras?- interpeló de manera sutil y amable a lo que la ojijade creía era la única cosa que los uniría por última vez.

-Si… claro que estaré presente.- le dedicó una tierna y amigable sonrisa que ocultaba toda la tristeza que llevaba en su interior.

-Muchas gracias Sakura, por ahora descansa, creo que ha sido un día muy agotador para ambos.- tomó una de las macilentas manos de la joven entre las suyas en señal de agradecimiento y le profirió una sutil sonrisa provocándole un leve sonrojo. –Yo por mi parte me quedare despierto hasta que lleguen las personas de la funeraria.- dijo aquello mientras caminada en dirección a la puerta dándole la espalda ocultando así una extraña y casi imperceptible curvatura en sus labios entretanto sus ojos brillaban con lo que parecía ser malicia.

-B-buenas noches…- musitó de manera absorta mientras observaba como el ojimiel salía por completo de aquel cuarto cerrando la puerta tras de sí. –Idiota… soy una completa idiota.- masculló para sí cubriendo su rostro con ambas manos, sentándose lentamente a la orilla de la cama. –Está claro que el no piensa en mí de esa forma, solo… solo está siendo amable conmigo.- sintió como sus ojos se empañaban avecinando un extenuante llanto. –Como pude siquiera pensar en que yo le gustaría, lo más que podre llegar a ganarme será su amistad.- trató de contenerse pero ya era demasiado tarde, las lágrimas habían brotado nuevamente de aquellos hermosos ojos color jade que tanto dolor reflejaban. –Ahora más que nunca sé que no puedo decirle lo que siento… creo que lo mejor será que mañana después del funeral… me marche de una vez por todas.- susurró aquellas palabras a la negra noche entre sollozos acallados por su mano, dejando así que aquellas pequeñas gotas de tristeza fluyeran libremente.

Empacó sus maletas como dios mandaba aun entre llanto y las acomodó a un lado del viejo ropero, se coloco un camisón beige de manga larga y se recostó en la cama con la disposición de conciliar el sueño, sin embargo, todo parecía en vano, pues el desconsuelo y la confusión que sentía se acrecentaban a cada momento. No podía soportar la idea de alejarse de aquel a quien amaba, pero igual sabía que carecía del valor y el coraje necesarios para encarar la situación y expresarle sus sentimientos, así que lo único que le quedaba por hacer y que al parecer se le daba muy bien, era huir, alejarse de todo aquello y olvidarse de una vez por todas de su amado Sasori, aquel que sin darse cuenta le había robado el corazón desde la primera vez que se encontraron. Pasaron varios minutos hasta que en medio de leves gimoteos logro caer rendía ante los brazos de Morfeo, deseando así que a la mañana siguiente, llegara una resolución definitiva a sus problemas y a sus crecientes e inevitables sentimientos.

Con el mañana y el nuevo día, llegó el sol que apenas si se asomaba de entre las nubes que alertaban la llegada de una tormenta, junto con la noche la joven Sakura sepultó su prolifero llanto y sus caóticos pensamientos, dándole paso al final de lo que parecía haber sido un sueño. Hoy sería el último día que vería al joven Akasuna, el ultimo día en que podría disfrutar de su compañía y también sería el día en que se despediría de su tan querida Chiyo-baasama, dando así un largo y doloroso "adiós".

Se levantó de la cama con letargo y se colocó con sosiego un elegante y lindo vestido negro de manga larga con holanes al pie, un saco a la medida del mismo color y unos zapatos de tacón alto que hacían juego con su demás vestimenta.

-¿Estas lista, Sakura?- escuchó la voz del ojimiel desde el pasillo cercano a su recamara, oyendo sus pasos, uno tras de otro.

-En un momento…- vociferó de manera delicada, mientras cepillaba su rosada y sedosa cabellera y adornaba su cabeza con una diadema color negro. Caminó hasta el umbral de la puerta donde logró divisar al pelirrojo parado de espaldas en medio del pasillo, este portaba con elegancia un traje totalmente negro con camisa blanca y corbata obscura. –Y-ya estoy lista…- murmuró con timidez mientras apretaba la tela del vestido entes sus finos dedos.

-Bien… ya es hora.- se acercó hasta ella colocando sutilmente una mano sobre su hombro conduciéndola hasta la puerta principal.

Así, salieron juntos de la vetusta casa, ambos se subieron al auto de la pelirrosa y condujeron siendo seguidos por una carrosa fúnebre hasta el cementerio que se encontraba a tan solo veinte minutos del lugar. Una vez ahí, se dirigieron hasta donde el sacerdote se hallaba, se colocó el ataúd en su lugar y comenzó así aquella misa fúnebre en honor a la fallecida. Las palabras del cura se disolvieron lentamente con el paso del tiempo hasta que llegó el momento en que se debía sepultar aquel sarcófago en su predestinado socavón de tres metros de profundidad.

La tristeza se hizo presente y la ojijade no pudo evitar derramar unas cuantas lágrimas al dedicarle unas palabras de despedida a su "abuela" adoptiva, observó como bajaban lentamente el féretro hasta lo más profundo del foso y como encima de él, caía una delicada rosa blanca, volteó la cabeza a un costado y se topo con la imagen del pelirrojo con la mirada gacha y la mano extendida, señal de que había sido él quien arrojo dicha rosa.

-Chiyo-baa… descansa en paz.- musitó de manera suave y fría, su mirada no demostraba expresión alguna y el semblante de su rostro no daba cabida a ninguna emoción.

Lo miró unos cuantos segundos más, hasta que todo aquel solemne rito terminó y así., juntos volvieron a la enorme y vieja casa que ahora parecía más desolada y lúgubre que antes. Se adentraron con sosiego dentro del lugar y en cuanto hubo entrado, la mente de la pelirrosa se trono dispersa y caótica, todos los recientes recuerdos que había creado en aquel sitio se acumularon en su cabeza uno tras de otro, haciéndole entristecer a un mas ante la idea de irse, mas había tomado una decisión y no daría marcha atrás, pues de intentar quedarse sabia que sufriría aun mas por aquella cobardía que la oprimía.

-¿Piensas irte ya, Sakura?- escuchó la voz del ojimiel a sus espaldas volviendo de golpe a la realidad.

-S-sí, creo que eso sería lo más conveniente.- argumentó con inseguridad, quizá esperaba algo, cualquier cosa por parte del joven Akasuna que la detuviera, que la hiciera retractase de la idea de su partida, pero aquello parecía tan irreal y lejano que sus esperanzas decayeron sin remedio alguno.

-La verdad Sakura… es que te veo algo exhausta, tal vez debas descansar un poco antes de irte, será un viaje largo y deberás estar alerta.- le mencionó aquel sutil consejo en un tono neutral mientras sus ojos brillaban de manera extraña.

-¿Eh?... c-claro, por supuesto tienes razón.- como lo esperaba, sus últimas ilusiones fueron estrujadas hasta su punto máximo, realmente deseaba salir de ahí cuanto antes le fuese posible, ya no soportaba el ver al pelirrojo y no poder arrojarse a sus brazos por falta de valor, ya no soportaba guardase todos esos sentimientos y mucho menos soportaba el saber que era una persona tan carente de agallas, solo deseaba salir corriendo de ahí y no mirar atrás, quedarse ya no era una opción, pues si lo hiciera sabia que el dolor en su pecho aumentaría aun mas, sin mencionar que ya no había razón alguna por la cual pudiese quedarse, a menos que el ojimiel se lo pidiera, y estaba claro que eso no sucedería.

-Descansa un rato y ya que te sientas mejor podrás irte.- le mencionó con una leve sonrisa en el rostro mientras dejaba un paraguas negro, que habían llevado en caso de que la lluvia hiciera acto de presencia como aquellas nubes avecinaban.

-G-gracias…- masculló con melancolía entretanto subía las escaleras hasta la recamara que había habitado esas dos semanas, pero que a partir de ahora seria ajena a ella. Llegó hasta la habitación y entró con apatía cerrando la puerta tras de sí, se quito el pequeño saco que llevaba encima y lo arrojó sobre una silla que se encontraba por ahí, caminó hasta la cama con decidía y se dejo caer sobre ella con todo el peso de su cuerpo y su alma. Se recostó mirando al techo pensando en todo y a la vez en nada, y aun cuando trataba fijar sus ideas en aquel desgastado tejado, no podía evitar que en su mente se encontrara únicamente la imagen de aquel que le robaba su buen juicio y se apoderaba de su corazón.

Al cabo de unos minutos, cayó rendida ante aquel cansancio producido al darle vueltas al asunto, repasando cada idea una y otra vez se vio vencida por el sueño. Paso un largo tiempo antes de que la pelirrosa despertara de su profunda somnolencia, para entonces el sol ya se había puesto y en las afueras llovía de forma apabullante. –Dios… me quede dormida.- abrió lentamente sus ojos jade para encontrarse con una profunda obscuridad. -¿Por cuánto tiempo estuve durmiendo?- lanzó aquella pregunta al aire perfectamente consciente de que no sería respondida, así que ojeo su reloj de mano solo para darse cuenta de que era tarde, muy tarde. –¡Ay! pero si ya son casi las ocho de la noche.- se alarmó levantándose de un salto de la cama, se acercó hasta donde yacían sus maletas, las tomo y se dirigió hasta la puerta teniendo cuidado de no tropezarse debido a la penumbra.

Salió de la habitación con premura solo para encontrarse con nada más que la negra noche. –S-sasori…- bramó con delicadeza el nombre del pelirrojo en busca de su presencia mientras caminaba por el pasillo hasta las escaleras. –Sasori… ¿d-dónde estás?- volvió a llamarlo al bajar las escaleras. –Bueno… así es mejor, realmente no quiero tener que despedirme de él. Pero que patética soy… ni siquiera tengo el valor para hacer eso.- prácticamente corrió hasta la puerta principal mascullando aquella frase entre dientes. Dejó una de sus maletas en el suelo y se dispuso a abrir la puerta, mas lo extraño era, que esta se encontraba totalmente cerrada. –Pero… ¿qué pasa?... ¿por qué no abre?- pregonó en un murmullo, soltando sus demás pertenencias y poniendo un esfuerzo y desesperación mayor al tratar de abrir aquellas puertas que no le dejaban escapar como tanto lo deseaba.

-¿Vas a algún lado… Sakura?- logró escuchar una voz proveniente de entre las tinieblas a sus espaldas.

Meneó su cabeza a un costado en movimientos casi mecánicos y de reojo alcanzó vislumbrar una figura masculina en medio de las sombras. –¿S-sasori?...- cuestionó con temor al ver aquella figura acercarse a la luz de la luna que se colaba por una de las ventanas.

* * *

><p><strong>NOTAS:<strong>

**Ay pobre Sakura se la paso llorando todo el capitulo jiji que frustrante es cuando por falta de valor uno no puede decir lo que siente y más cuando de amor se trata, pero en fin, ya verán que Sasori le dará un empujoncito jojojo.**

**Definitivamente no es uno de mis mejores fics jajajaja pero ahí va quedando dos tres.**

**Quiero agradecer a todos aquellos que han agregado esta historia a favoritos y que le han dado alerta, pero más que nada, quiero agradecer a aquellos que han comentado. ¡Muchas Gracias! T-T!**

**Nos veremos en el final, bye**


End file.
